


A Dance For The Ages

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), i guess ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Inquisitor Lavellan and Dorian's dance at the Winter Palace wasn't private on the balcony but took place in the grand ballroom instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance For The Ages

It was uncertain to say whether the Orlesian court was in awe or in shock as they watched the two make their way across the dance floor. There were other couples dancing as well, but all sets of eyes were trained on the single pair. Both clad in royal red with blue sashes around their waists and over their shoulders and golden shoulder pads. 

A dance for the ages, one may say. 

And everyone knew the royal court would be talking about it for many months - with - the scandal of it all and such. 

The 'evil magister' dancing with the Dalsih Inquisitor.

The only thing that could best it would to be if the magister got ten silk scarves and showed off whatever dance he may have put on. What a sight that would be.

But for now, the pair danced to the Orlesian orchestra with matching smiles on their lips. 

Dorian led Feras, a gentle hold on his lower waist and holding his hand as they glided across the floor. Their bodies were close together, fronts gently touching as the Dale let out a content sigh and his smile spread across his lips more. 

The human smiled back, bringing his partner in closer as the song began to come to a close. And once the end came, Dorian dipped Feras and pressed their lips together sweetly, his smile turning into a smirk when the Orlesians gasped at his actions. The Inquisitor soon slid his hand up to run through the human's hair, chuckling at the nobles into their kiss. 

The companions of the two had their own feelings on the matter. Some agreeing while others not.

The small blonde elf, Sera, and the large qunari, the Iron Bull, next to her both cheered and whistled at their kiss while they watched from the upper balcony. Sera had a smirk of pride on her lips when she noticed the noble men and women's faces of disgust and terror at the display of affection before them. The Iron Bull gave a throaty laugh at it, glad to see his companions were enjoying themselves after a evening full of scheming and an assassination attempt on the Orlesian empress.

The Antivan woman next to them, Josephine, looked almost as shocked as the rest of the Orlesian court. She had heard rumours of the Inquisitor's love affairs around Haven and Skyhold but not so believing them until now. But she wasn't expecting such an event to happen in front of the most important people in Orlais - especially when they were known for discussing scandals for the longest of times. 

The warrior and former Templar, Cullen, leaned against a pilar with his arms folded against his chest. A small smile was on his lips - pleased with the good job the Inquisition had done that evening and glad everyone was finally able to blow off some steam for the time being. Even if it meant giving nobles a heart attack.

Standing on her own was a fierce redhead, Lelianna, gently clapping for the kissing couple. And similar to the ex-Templar, she was in the same mind set, glad for the chance for things to relax for now until it was back to business. But she knew the Inquisitor needed this moment with his partner. After going through the Fifth Blight and seeing what the Dalish elf Grey Warden gone through and his stress, that time of being with his lover very important for him. She could still remember the relationship the Warden had had with the Antivan Crow assassin and how much he cherished the time they had together. 

Finally the couple pulled away from each other and made their way off the floor with grace, grinning like fools and trying not to laugh as the court collected themselves. They then soon left the ballroom, heading to the garden balcony to let the court decide what they thought of about what just unfolded before them. 

The human mage smirked over at his partner, leaning over to rest his folded arms on the edge of the white balcony as a sigh passed his lips. "I don't think they'll be forgetting that any time soon.."

The elf laughed softly, smiling and copying the other's position as he gently nudged him with his shoulder and looked at him out of the corner of his sparkling topaz eyes. "I don't believe the Inquisition will be either..."

Dorian chuckled and gave a nod of agreement, glancing up at the grand full moon and its entourage of stars with a small hum. "I think if we had pulled that stunt at a party in Tevinter, we would have been fried."

"Or your mother would have pulled you away and taken you over her knee?" Feras teased with a playful smirk pulling at his lips, remembering their small conversation earlier about Dorian's mother treating the twenty-nine year old as a five year old. 

"Now that would be a sight for you to see," Dorian laughed as he turned his head to look at the Dale, pressing their lips together sweetly. "Perhaps we should head back inside before Josephine has our heads?"

"Perhaps so..." Feras murmured chuffed, kissing Dorian again as he cupped his cheek in his hand and closed his eyes.


End file.
